


Macbeth

by Haberdasher



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: The story of one Elsewhere University student.





	Macbeth

Macbeth is, despite the name, not studying theater. They’re actually on the pre-law track, with a minor in English. They’re a pretty good student, all in all, though they never do as well on tests as they do on other classwork.

How Involved they are depends who you ask, but one thing is known for certain: Macbeth is a whiz with contracts. Bring them a contract of any kind and they’ll poke holes in it, find loopholes others would never have noticed, rewrite it to be fair to both sides or to surreptitiously favor one party over the other. Their usual payment for this service is cash, but they’ve been known to accept other forms of payment as well--food, charms, help with schoolwork.

Despite decidedly not being involved in the theater scene on campus, Macbeth did try out for a play once--only the once. The school was going to hold a performance of Macbeth’s namesake play, and they were badgered by friends into auditioning for the title role.

Nobody knows exactly what happened at the audition, but the school performance of Macbeth fell through, those involved in the theater department started to refer to Macbeth as “Mac” rather than using their full name, and they never showed any inkling of wanting to audition for a play again.


End file.
